


why; though? (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disapproving Family, Fluff, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese Translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/6597607</p><p>“你知道我不同意——Hux将军。”<br/>Leia  Organa堵住了她的儿子，Kylo Amidala，质问他对Hux将军的感情。<br/>就是那个正在听墙角的Hux将军。</p>
            </blockquote>





	why; though? (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

Hux正向着谈判的地方走——从左数第三间，他想着，但似乎还有什么别的——他听到了自己的名字。  
“你知道我不同意——Hux将军。”  
私下里，Hux也不同意Leia Organa。事实上她大概知道，她或许还知道他正在偷听他们的谈话。他猛地停下脚步，决定听一听，主要出于好奇。他转念一想，或许最后还能有人指给他谈判的房间在哪儿。  
“我知道你不同意，我也没要你同意。”  
Hux为听见Kylo的声音而激动起来，他暗暗骂了自己一声。  
“Ben，告诉我，你到底看上他哪里了？”  
许久沉默。  
“首先别这么叫我，然后，这件事重要吗？”  
布料的摩擦声。Hux想象着Leia Organa交叉着手臂，就像她在争论时经常做的那样。他有一点担心Kylo，虽然他不肯承认，但他觉得Kylo有可能像一只特别生气的狮子狗一样把他母亲的头咬下来。他再转念一想，狮子狗从不咬人的头。  
“很重要，因为我关心我儿子的未来！”  
“好，我也是，而且我还想要一个和他一起的未来！”  
“为什么？”  
Hux靠在墙上，心里想着同一个问题。他当然知道Kylo Amidala或许也用某些……好处贿赂过别的军官。他不是唯一一个得到那位议员关注的将军。  
但他也无法否认Kylo对他的兴趣——因为没有更好的词来形容了，Kylo会做一些莫名其妙的琐碎事情，比如送给他花，或是用一种特别的方式抱住他，或是（Hux感觉自己的脸红了）突然地吻他。  
“他……让我越来越喜欢。”  
Hux猛地回到现实，他很清楚自己有许多优点。他可以为Kylo一项项列出来，如果有必要的话。但是——但Kylo Amidala愿意和他在一起的主要原因是因为他不难对付。Hux虽然尽力压制这种想法，但还是莫名地有点生气。  
“让你越来越喜欢。”Leia重复着。现在Hux一点也不羡慕Kylo Amidala，将军的声音冷若冰霜。  
“是的，”Kylo的声音里依然有挑衅的意味，“就是这样，我觉得他有许多优点。”  
Hux不能否认他听到这里时松了一口气，虽然他依然不肯承认自己在意Kylo Amidala的想法。  
“举个例子。”  
一片寂静里，Hux咬住了下唇。  
“他——他的肩膀很好看。”  
Hux拼命地让自己不要哭，不要笑，不要又哭又笑。  
“他基本都没有肩膀。”Leia有些暴躁地说。  
那我想知道你儿子昨晚咬的是什么地方，Hux想。  
事实上，他或许不该这么想，考虑到他现在所处的状态，Leia还是个原力使用者。  
“我觉得挺可爱的。”Kylo防备地说，Hux莫名地觉得有些开心，他差点就动真感情了，差点。  
“真抱歉，我不觉得将军所谓的肩膀有什么好的。”Leia厉声说，耐心似乎已经耗尽，“Ben——Kylo，你必须——”  
Kylo发出一阵很响的咕哝声，要是这是为了Hux就可爱了（虽然在某种程度上，Hux觉得就是这样）。  
“我什么也不会去做！”他说，过了一会儿，Kylo的心情似乎平复好了，“你知道吗？”  
“知道什么？”Leia干巴巴地问。  
“Hux将军的颧骨很美、他做事很有条理、他爱我、而且我爱谁你根本管不着，妈妈！”  
在Hux能消化掉这些信息——看来Kylo Amidala喜欢他的颧骨，Kylo Amidala爱他——之前，Kylo Amidala就已经从拐角里冲了出来。Hux靠在墙上，紧张地抬头望着Kylo，忽然有些害怕。Kylo的眼睛湿润，他惊讶地对Hux眨了眨眼。  
然后他放弃了，无法用语言形容他心中所想，Kylo冲向穿着制服的Hux，Hux从未这样突然地被吻过。Hux的腿有点软，他把手埋在Kylo的头发里以维持站姿，决定翘掉这次谈判。


End file.
